With Tears
by IvyValentine1
Summary: Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates. Captain Hook is shocked after Cecilia wants a tarantula. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes When Games Become Deadly, Ages of Pan, etc. Captain James Hook x Cecilia.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

''YOU DESIRE A TARANTULA?!'' Captain Hook blinked after he read what Cecilia wrote. His eyes remained wide. Captain Hook focused on the sheet of paper. He approached Cecilia in his chamber. He held the paper near her.

''I wished to know if you desired anything before you wrote something down a few moments ago,'' Captain Hook said to Cecilia. He began to blink another time. He tilted his head to one side. ''Since when do you like tarantulas?'' A thoughtful expression formed. ''A chinchilla? You desire a chinchilla?''

Cecilia's eyes widened for a few moments. Confused, she tilted her head to one side. She took the paper. Cecilia wrote something down. She revealed what she wrote to Captain Hook. She viewed him blinking another time.

''No,'' Captain Hook said. Frowning, he turned to Cecilia again. His frown remained as he saw the blanket wrapped around Cecilia's body and face. *I'll admit I spoil my betrothed sometimes. I'm why she always wears a blanket* he thought. He trembled with rage for a few seconds.

Cecilia wrote additional words. She held the paper in front of Captain Hook.

''Princess Kitty Woo Woo?'' His eyes settled on Cecilia again. He continued to frown. ''Princess Kitty Woo Woo is a VERY rare toy. She is also expensive.'' He viewed tears streaming down Cecilia's face. At least what the blanket never concealed.

Captain Hook's shoulders slumped. He watched as Cecilia wrote something down. He stepped back after new words were revealed. ''Do you cherish me?'' Captain Hook wrapped his arms around Cecilia. He kissed her. His answer.

Captain Hook released Cecilia. He viewed her walking to a window. *Hm?* he thought. Captain Hook glanced at his window and stars.

*You always enjoyed sitting under stars.* One expression of interest formed on Captain Hook's face after he focused on stars.

*If you're deceased...* Captain Hook imagined the stars as another world. At least he and Cecilia weren't worlds apart. Captain Hook glanced at Cecilia another time. *Always smile.* He followed her to his bed.

''I never forgot about Princess Kitty Woo Woo. Perhaps another treat?'' He viewed Cecilia's shoulders slumping for a moment.

''Are you hungry? Perhaps Cookson will bake a cake for you. Chocolate cake?''

Cecilia shrugged. She watched as Captain Hook's eyes widened again.

*I just remembered. Cookson placed a fly in one cake a few months ago. He thought flies were interesting additions. Cookson almost walked the plank that day.*

Another thoughtful expression formed. *I also recall Cecilia always eating one final cake slice. I also remember her wide eyes and expression of confusion as she eats the slice. Years ago.*

Captain Hook tried to be nice near Cecilia. He remembered remaining by her if she was sick. He sometimes revealed food or plush animals. That was when he remembered Princess Kitty Woo Woo another time.

*Perhaps I should purchase Princess Kitty Woo Woo. I'm not certain. Cecilia will be happy. I am not certain if I will be able to locate Princess Kitty Woo Woo.* He turned to Cecilia another time. His shoulders slumped again.

*If Cecilia dies.* He refused to imagine her still form. Captain Hook imagined a new day. The sun with the infinite blue sky. *I'll look ahead. I won't look back another time. I should be fine.*

Worry filled Captain Hook's eyes after he focused on Cecilia. *How are you going to perish? A snake bite? Never a snake bite for a snake* he thought.

Captain Hook's eyes settled on a hook. A frown came back at a snail's pace. He remembered Peter Pan removing his hand many months ago. *Peter Pan wonders why I loathe him. As for the hook, the other reason why I loathe Peter Pan! A snake bite for a snake.*

Captain Hook turned to Cecilia again. *You won't view me defeating my enemy. I will protect you in case Peter Pan torments you* he thought.

A smile materialized at a snail's pace. *I'm with Cecilia first. Peter Pan is going to perish first.*

Captain Hook continued to focus on Cecilia. *I'll protect you from Peter Pan. I'll protect you from his companions. I'll protect you from bees and other creatures, Cecilia. Some things are worth protecting. I'm the best pirate. I almost wish to be the best father.*

After another frown, Captain Hook remained near Cecilia. He remembered his older brother, Captain Jasper Hook, capturing Cecilia's ship many years ago. When he was Midshipman James Hook.


	2. Chapter 2

''A glorious day for capturing ships,'' Captain Jasper Hook said to Midshipman James Hook. He watched as James smiled and nodded. His eyes widened as soon as he heard a woman's voice.

''James!''

After his eyes widened, Midshipman James Hook turned to a woman. He approached her as she struggled due to his brother's men holding her arms. ''Cecilia!'' He recognized a hat with a bow on a long dress. He also recognized Cecilia's gloves and her dark hair under the hat.

His eyes settled on her frown.

''I'm here to join my betrothed. This is what I find?'' Cecilia muttered.

''I'm no merchant. I'm providing for you before our wedding,'' Midshipman James Hook said.

''There won't be a wedding, James. A golden idol replaced me,'' Cecilia said. Tears appeared in her eyes. They ran down her face. Cecilia viewed his eyes widening prior to a scowl. Additional tears streamed down her face after he abandoned her.

Midshipman James Hook glanced at Captain Jasper Hook. He remembered him capturing Cecilia's ship. *You snake!* He imagined a snake near his brother. *You snake! Depart! Take my sibling with you* he thought.

Midshipman James Hook wasn't going to be shocked if Jasper had a certain chamber. A chamber consisting of snakes with spiders. He also wasn't going to be shocked if Jasper placed Cecilia in a snake or spider chamber. Perhaps a barren chamber and mentioning spiders with snakes. All he remembered was Jasper revealing a wish to force Cecilia to walk the plank. His prisoner.

Cecilia was going to suffer for the rest of her life.

After the memory, Captain James Hook trembled with rage another time. He refused to remember how Cecilia suffered. Tears formed in his eyes as soon as he glanced at the blanket-clad woman. *Another memory. A memory of my kind brother.* He frowned again prior to a new memory.


	3. Chapter 3

A young James Hook smiled after Jasper mentioned a zoo. *I'm looking forward to viewing all animals tomorrow* he thought. He got under a blanket and fell asleep. The dream James found himself in a dark world. Frowning, he wandered for what seemed like hours. He gasped after a crocodile appeared. His eyes widened before he stepped back. The crocodile snapped in front of his hand.

After opening his eyes, James sat up. He trembled for a few moments. He refused to rest.

Concern filled Jasper's eyes after James mentioned being too exhausted to go to the zoo during the next day. He and his mother abandoned James before the latter slumbered.

There weren't new dreams featuring crocodiles. James eventually opened his eyes another time. He viewed Jasper and their mother standing near his bed.

Jasper held something behind his back. He smiled. ''Mum and I purchased a present for you,'' he said to his younger brother.

He revealed the item. Jasper blinked after the latter's eyes widened. Confused, he tilted his head to one side.

Jasper held the stuffed crocodile he purchased from the zoo gift shop.

After the memory, Captain Hook smiled another time. *My brother didn't always loathe me* he thought. He glanced at Cecilia. *At least you aren't dumb like Smee.* He rolled his eyes. A new memory formed.

''This isn't a wild goose chase, Smee. I WILL find Peter Pan and end his life,'' the memory Captain Hook said as Smee followed him by many trees. He paused as soon as seven geese appeared. His eyes widened for a moment.

Smee smiled. ''New friends?''

Captain Hook glanced at eggs on the ground. He ran as soon as geese attacked him. Captain Hook scowled. He saw the return of Smee's smile.

''I suppose this is a wild goose cha...''

''SMEEEE!''

After the other memory, Captain Hook rolled his eyes another time. His eyes settled on Cecilia again as she adjusted the blanket around her body. *If you perish, Cecilia...* His scowl returned at a snail's pace. *Perhaps I will be with you in a dream* he thought.

He smiled for a few seconds.

*Perhaps you will haunt me as a spirit and a memory* Captain Hook thought. His eyes became wide at a snail's pace. Captain Hook never forgot about protecting his betrothed. *I may not smile another time if you are injured.* His smile came back. *I am willing to suffer with you. I'll suffer without you.*

Captain Hook's smile came back at a snail's pace. *Suffer and smile.*

That was when Captain Hook remembered Princess Kitty Woo Woo another time.


	4. Chapter 4

*Perhaps a pet.* Captain Hook's frown returned at a snail's pace. *It might be difficult to obtain food for the pet* he thought. Captain Hook began to roll his eyes another time. He continued to frown. *I imagine Cecilia instructing me to look after her pet. It will probably flee and run up a tree. I also imagine Cecilia instructing me to remain near her pet until it abandons the tree branch. I imagine my shoulders slumping due to the long day.*

Captain Hook began to focus on Cecilia another time. How Jasper caused her to suffer. How Jasper was nice when he was a boy. *I recall dreading darkness as a mere boy. I recall Jasper being nice and almost cute. I recall him placing a stuffed crocodile in my arms. The crocodile's multiple teeth will always haunt me. I don't always dread darkness as a man. I remember dreading crocodiles* he thought. He rolled his eyes another time.

*How did Jasper cause Cecilia to suffer?* Captain Hook thought. His body tensed again. His scowl came back.

*Cecilia was my sibling's prisoner for some time. She revealed additional tears after she was with me. Although I was a pirate, I was still a gentleman. I embraced Cecilia. I guess Jasper didn't wish to hear her as she sobbed. I remembered her refusing to marry me. Jasper appeared and scowled. He wished to know if Cecilia tried to take his younger brother from him. That was when Jasper decided to sell her to a freak show. He took Cecilia to another area of the ship and eventually returned with her.*

Captain Hook's scowl remained. *My betrothed's hair and tongue were gone. I remembered her long teeth with new tears.*

Captain Hook trembled with rage another time. *I began to visit Cecilia at a freak show for many years. I suffered with her in a tent. I came across three enemies near the tent. A knife thrower. A sword swallower. A fire breather.*

Captain Hook rolled his eyes again. *The knife thrower always assumed I was going to capture Cecilia. He also always yelled for animal control or assumed I was a petting zoo animal wandering. The knife thrower sometimes viewed me as I kissed Cecilia in my long underwear.*

Captain Hook's eyes settled on Cecilia another time. *The fire breather never said a word to me if I walked by him. His words consisted of mere fire. The sword swallower always smiled with a blade down his throat. His eyes always followed me after I walked by him. I always recognized them due to their long tresses and fancy garments.*

Another smile formed.

*I bought Cecilia from the knife thrower a few weeks ago.*


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Hook wondered if he was able to view a sick Cecilia suffering under a blanket. *At least I won't summon a vet for her. I recall Smee summoning a vet near me when I was sick last week.* He rolled his eyes another time.

*If you're a spirit...* Captain Hook smiled again. *If you loathe me.* His smile remained. *I'll understand.* He glanced at the stars again. *If we're worlds apart...*

A happy memory formed. Captain Hook began to sing after he found Wendy in a trap for her. He looked forward to using her as bait for Peter Pan. He carried her with the trap. It wasn't difficult to trap Wendy as she played a game near many trees. The song ceased as soon as Peter flew above Captain Hook. He frowned after Peter flew to the trap and used a dagger to release Wendy.

Another happy memory formed. A smile materialized on Captain Hook's face as soon as he captured Peter with Wendy. ''You tried to capture the flag. I captured enemies.''

Captain Hook's scowl returned at a snail's pace after the memory of Wendy fleeing with Peter. He remembered all four seasons and turned to Cecilia another time. He refused to imagine a barren area near him. Captain Hook also refused to reveal new tears. He trembled again. Captain Hook ceased trembling.

*Perhaps a harpsichord will prevent other memories from causing me to reveal tears near my betrothed* Captain Hook thought. After turning to Cecilia another time, he kissed her long teeth that the blanket still concealed. ''I will return as soon as possible,'' he said to her. Captain Hook viewed Cecilia blinking twice. He saw tears in her eyes. His scowl remained after he abandoned Cecilia and entered his cabin.

Captain Hook saw a harpsichord and approached it. He sat near it. Captain Hook began to perform a song. Another smile formed as tears ran down his face. Tears ceased after a few minutes. He continued to smile. His vocals varied.

Footsteps caused Captain Hook to pause.

Cecilia stood as tears streamed down her face. She trembled before she abandoned Captain Hook.

Scowling, Captain Hook stood. His body trembled again. A few tears ran down his face. ''I don't loathe you.''


	6. Chapter 6

Captain Hook continued to scowl before he approached Cecilia in his chamber. He watched while she stood near his bed again. His scowl remained as she revealed additional tears. Captain Hook walked to Cecilia another time. He focused on her. ''Don't do this.''

Cecilia's tears ceased. She watched while Captain Hook smiled and his eyes widened at the same time.

''Perhaps a tale will cheer you up,'' Captain Hook said. He viewed Cecilia's eyes widening at a snail's pace. Captain Hook and Cecilia sat on his bed. He was thoughtful. He placed his hook under his face. His eyes settled on Cecilia another time after she wrote something down.

''Princess Kitty Woo Woo instead?'' Captain Hook muttered. His scowl returned at a snail's pace. ''A memory instead!'' Captain Hook viewed her shoulders slumping. He began to smile another time. His smile remained.

''I searched for Peter Pan as my crew followed me by many trees months ago. They never mentioned a trap before I viewed it. My eyes widened while I stepped back. Scowling, I turned to my crew. I mentioned how they were in hot water. Smee was confused and said my crew members weren't in a cauldron of boiling water. I rolled my eyes. I decided to spare my crew.''

Captain Hook proceeded to roll his eyes another time. ''I recall Mullins wishing to summon animal control near me. I also recall him scolding Smee for releasing me from one animal shelter earlier. Smee mentioning remembering the crew in hot water and my other men scowling at him.''

Another memory was why Captain Hook's frown returned. ''I remember Peter Pan tying me to a tree for fun and abandoning me. I recall you trying to untie me. I remember your eyes widening due to thunder and you fleeing. My new tears prior to a downpour. Smee releasing me.''

He watched as Cecilia's shoulders slumped another time.

''The resting bear will attack you after you poke him,'' Captain Hook said to Cecilia. He continued to frown as she tilted her head due to confusion. ''There aren't any bears here, Cecilia!'' he said.

Captain Hook began to roll his eyes again. ''I won't purchase Princess Kitty Woo Woo.'' He saw new tears.

''I recall Billy Jukes trying to prevent me from performing a vocal recital by mentioning my mother. I remember tears streaming down my face.''

Cecilia's shoulders moved up and down as she sobbed.

''I searched for a witch's wand so that you would be beautiful again and found it in Circe's kitchen. Circe's spirit materialized as soon as I found the wand. She smiled and vanished after she mentioned trespassers suffering the consequences for taking the wand.

I used it to return your beauty. You smiled and embraced me before you returned to your disfigured self. I suffered with you.''

Cecilia's body tensed.

''You stretched your arm near a very expensive stuffed animal recently. I bought it. That was when you dropped the animal and wrecked it.'' Captain Hook paused.

''I recall thunderclouds appearing above your head due to me being a gentleman near a hippo princess in a trap recently.''

Cecilia's body tensed again.

''At least you were never sick enough so that I had to obtain a rare flower. I recall you relaxing in a trap after a stray kitten carries a toy cat in its mouth. I also recall mentioning never harming you and my vocal recital marathon causing you to wince.''

Cecilia trembled with rage for a few seconds.


	7. Chapter 7

''I remember Peter Pan flying near me with ropes recently. I also recall instructing you to depart in a worried tone. I remember running with you to a boat,'' Captain Hook said. He watched as Cecilia ceased trembling and recalled viewing her disfigured features.

''If you loathe me...'' Captain Hook frowned again. ''You can do anything you wish to me, Cecilia. I am willing to suffer the consequences.''

Cecilia wrote again. She revealed the sheet of paper near Captain Hook again.

''Princess Kitty Woo Woo?'' A sad frown formed on Captain Hook's face. He nodded the minute he decided to try to locate Princess Kitty Woo Woo. *I am willing to suffer the consequences.*

THE END


End file.
